peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 January 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-01-27 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Several tracks available from Happy Otter Mixtapes. *Many thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings for details of the rest of the show. Sessions *AC Acoustics #2, recorded 11th December 1994. *Xol Dog 400 only session, recorded 4th November 1994. Tracklisting *Drexciya: Black Sea (12" - The Journey Home) Warp WAP 57 *Man Or Astro-Man?: Corbonated Comet (v/a album - The Estrus Cocktail Companion) Estrus ESDX 5 *DJ Scoobie: Wait 4 The Bass (v/a album - Hardcore Junglist Fever Vol.2) Strictly Underground STHC CD7 *AC Acoustics: Fast (session) *Elastica: Waking Up (7") Deceptive BLUFF 011 *Xol Dog 400: First Red Liquid (session) *Fall: Feeling Numb (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Come All You Game Girls (album - Mir Shlufn Nisht) Avant AVAN 032 *18th Dye: Play With You (album - Tribute To A Bus) Ché Trading CHE 26 *Garnet Silk: Kingly Character (7") Digital B *Kenickie: Rebel Assault (v/a album - Elastic Jet Mission) Slampt SLAMPT 28 #''' *AC Acoustics: Atmospheric Breakfast (session) *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Dust (12" - Peel Session) KK KK 091 *Quickspace Supersport: Quickspace Happy Song (#1) (7") Kitty Kitty CHOOSY 01 *Holez: Circle 1 (split 7" with Monkeywrench - Germs) Gasatanka DEI 9037-7 *Solar Race: Not Here (7") Silvertone ORE 74 *Phenobarbidols: Blow Job (10" - Beyond The Valley Of The Phenobarbidols) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 245 '''$2 *Xol Dog 400: Little Metal (session) *Pussy Crush: Irrespectible (album - Tormenting The Emotionally Frail) La-di-da Productions LA-DI-DA 039 *Loudon Wainwright III & Shawn Colvin: A Heart Needs A Home (v/a album - Beat The Retreat - Songs By Richard Thompson) Capitol 7243 8 31482 2 6 *AC Acoustics: I Messiah Am Jailer (session) *Culture Freedom & Bush Chemists: High Speed Dubbing (12" EP with King General - Gunman / The Fittest) Conscious Sounds DNC-EP01 *DJ Slipmatt: Breaking Free (v/a album - Grooverider Presents Hardstep Selection Volume 1) Kickin' KICKLP15 *Flinch: ? *Neuro Project: God's House (12") Noise Is Information NOISE 003 *Fall: The Joke (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *Steve Miller Band: The Joker *Cha-Cha Cohen: Sparky's Note (7") Hemiola HEM 08 # @ *''John thinks that country fan Andy Kershaw will appreciate the next track...'' *Highlander II's with Elka Zolot: Put Down Yore Shootin' Iron, Pappy (v/a album - Blood Orgy Of The Leather Girls) Planet Pimp PPR-009 @ $1 *Xol Dog 400: The Chair (session) %''' last minute only *Table: Do The Standing Still (7") Virgin VS 176 '''% *Team Dresch: Fagetarian & Dyke (album - Personal Best) Chainsaw CHSW 11 %''' *Zion Train: Get Red (12" - Get Ready EP) China WOKT 2051 '''& *AC Acoustics: Side Nova (session) *Leftfield: Storm 3000 (album - Leftism) Hard Hands &''' *Pet Lamb: All Time Low (album - Sweaty Handshake) Roadrunner RR 89622 *Timeshard: God Says No To Tomorrow (v/a album - Planet Dog - Peel Your Head - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 129 '''& *Jerry Butler: For Your Precious Love &''' *Geraldine Fibbers: Get Thee Gone (mini-album - Geraldine Fibbers) HUT 22 '''& *Tom & Tom: Down Force (12") Deep Red Recordings DR 002 &''' Tracks marked '''# available on File 1, @''' on '''File 2 &''' on 'File 3 '''and '% on File 4 and $''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) john-peel-58b-1994 *2) john-peel-59a-1994 *3) 1995-01-06-02-10 Peel Show LE219 *4) 1995-01-xx Peel Show LE217 *5) best of peel vol 75 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 46:43 (from 42:27) (42:27-44:11 unique) *2) 00:46:15 (to 00:06:09) *3) 01:33:41 (9:23-43:36) *4) 01:32:57 (from 1:26:52) *5) 47:03 (37:00-39:56, 44:58 on) (from 44:58 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Happy Otter *3) Created from LE219 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *4) Created from LE217 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1995 Lee Tape 217 *5) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 75 ;Available *1) 2) Mixcloud *3,4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online